


One Direction Hybrids

by pinktape12345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Liam, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, dog hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktape12345/pseuds/pinktape12345
Summary: Follow the lives of one direction and how they handle hiding a big secret from the world





	1. Chapter 1

I will update as often as I can have another book on Wattpad called Hope For A Cure my account is @pinktape12345


	2. preview

updated No ones POV

One Direction the best boyband right? Their suppose to be normal but Louis and Niall are far from it, Louis and I are cat hybrids and Niall is a dog hybrid.If your wondering hybrids are known all around the world but sense were faros and all are management doesn't want that to be known so we have to hide are ears and tail.Louis and I are together but again management says if we come out we will lose fans and stuff , so we're in a secret relationship .Also with hybrids and people in relationships with hybrids your ether a Alpha :Alpha is usually a male but sometimes a female they find out id their a alpha when their 13 they have a rut (when a alpha has a rut they want to cuddle and are very protective over loved ones or there mate i might change this part i don't know):Then there's a beta who is not dominate but not submissive and when their 13 nothing happens .Finally there's Omega :A omega is at the bottom their very submissive and usually a female but its not uncommon for a male omega you know you are a omega when you have a heat. (A heat is were a omega gets cramps and stuff so like a human period without the blood ,the omega also want to get mated (its wear they both bit each others neck and cane fell what the other is feeling.)Niall ,Zayn , and Liam are together Niall is a omega and during heat sense Zayn and Liam are not hybrids how there relationship works is different . 

also Im terrible at writing smut so i probiably won't do it if someone wants to write smut for me to put in this book comment of send me a private message 

now time for a preview 

Harry's POV

"Hi Hazza (I hear Louis say)"Hey Lou"(I say when Jumping on him.)"Harry ,Louis stop goofing off we have rehearsal in 10 minutes ."(Liam the daddy of the group says but i don't call him that because that's for Louis only😋)All of a sudden it goes black and quiet and the last thing I hear and see is louis running toward me and saying "Harry watch out!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Also I just looked and I noticed some of this stuff didn't match up with the last chapter so I'm going to fix that soon Okay so I am going to go over how the hybrids work.

In this world hybrids and humans live together in peace.

Hybrids come in cats,dogs,bunny's,and very rare fox but foxes are very rare.

Some hybrids are able to turn into their animal all fox hybrids are able to but only some cat,dog, and ,bunny hybrids can change into their animal.

For hybrids it's a abo (alpha,beta,omega)   
Alphas at the top are able to use there aloha voice to make omegas and some betas to do what they want.usually date/marry/bond omegas but sometimes betas or humans also very dominant

betas basically like humans nothing special usually marry other betas or humans some times marry alphas but not omegas scenes they do not have the dominance a omega needs the women can get pregnant

Omegas very submissive women and some males can get pregnant.

I will not be writing smut because I'm really bad at it if you want it you can write it for me and get credit for it 

I will post hopefully the first chapter soon but I am very busy with school but I am try to write a long chapter for the first one 

Treat People With Kindness   
HS.


	4. !

HEY GUYS THIS IS GOING TO BE THE FIRST CHAPTER ITS SHORT BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE AND MAKE THEM LONGER 

POV Harry

"This is our first world tour,Im so excited Lou-Lou." I then give him a big kiss on the lips.(In this story there allowed to be together I want this to be a happy story but there will be a dark side later😈) "Im excited too haz I love you so much." Louis says

(Meanwhile) Liam POV 

"Im going to ask Niall to be OUR (Thats right there's going to be zaniam)boyfriend during the concert tonight Zayn, okay?""Ok sounds good can't wait to have him officially ours." Zayn says. "I know let's go back to our room and cuddle with Niall." Zayn nods when we get their Niall is curled up on our bed we both coo at the sight and quietly slide into bed with him.

Harry POV

"Louis I want to take a nap.""Ok I'm tired too let's go to bed love you." Louis says and I quietly say love you back.

SO I WRIGHT MY STORIES ON PAPER AND I DON'T TYPE THAT WELL SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE FOR A CHAPTER TO BE POSTED


End file.
